Mine
by DFM
Summary: Have you heard this song?


**Title: **Mine

**Characters:** Rick Castle & Kate Beckett

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** "Have you heard this song?"

**Disclaimer:** If it looks or sounds like something from Castle, I don't own it.

**Spoilers:** Anatomy of a Murder

**A/N:** I bet you guys thought I was never going to write fluff again...

* * *

"Have you heard this song?" Castle demanded, marching up to Beckett's desk and waving his iPhone around like she should know what he was talking about.

"You're going to have to give me more than that, Castle." Beckett glanced up from the file she was reading through, closing it when she noted the look on his face. His expression was one that said, 'this demands all of your attention,' and it was easier to give it to him than try and ignore him.

"They get married, Beckett!" His voice was verging on hysterics now.

"There are a lot of songs about people getting married; I'm still not getting - "

"In _Mine_, the song that my daughter and her boyfriend have decided is their _song_."

"Ah..."

"That's all you have to say? I don't think you understand the gravity of - "

"Castle," Beckett snapped, trying to get him to stop before he either started hyperventilating or went out to find Alexis' boyfriend and killed him. "You need to sit down and take a couple deep breaths. This is not that big of a deal."

He shoved the headphones at her. "Listen, and you'll - "

"I've heard it, and yes they get married in the song, but you need to stop thinking like an overprotective father for a minute. Don't you remember your first love?" She only let him get as far as a nod, not really wanting to hear the details. "You never think your first love is going to end. It's special. You're feeling all of those things for the first time and you can't imagine your life without that person or those feelings. But come on, you and I both know that a very small percentage of people actually stay with their first loves."

Beckett watched as her words slowly began to sink in and the dangerous glint in his eyes diminished.

"You've heard the song?"

She nearly sagged into her chair. Of course that's what he'd picked up on. "Once or twice..." she hedged.

"You're a Taylor Swift fan!" There was no small amount of glee in his voice at this revelation. She was just glad that he'd kept his voice to an inside level; she did have a tough cop persona to protect.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You should have told me," Castle continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I could have taken you to the concert; I did have an extra set of tickets..."

"Don't think that would have been a little weird?"

"Oh come on _Jump Then Fall_ is totally us," he teased.

She tried not to analyze his choice, instead shaking her head. "No, I meant wouldn't Gina wonder why you didn't take her?"

An awkward lull fell over them as he seemed to recall that they both had 'significant others' that would object to them going to a concert together.

"Probably," he finally conceded, not quite meeting her gaze anymore. Beckett nodded, thinking that they were both just going to let the moment go, but then he continued. "You know, I don't think Gina would stage a prison break on my behalf."

Beckett was pretty sure her heart stopped beating. "No?" she forced the word through her rapidly closing throat.

"Sometimes I'm not even sure she would visit."

"Well, I'm sure you're not planning on getting arrested... again... anytime soon, so..."

"No, I'm not," he agreed, and once again she thought they were back on safe ground. "However, if you're ever going to have to bust me out of the Tombs, shouldn't I at least have taken you on a date to a crappy burger joint?"

Her mouth worked open and shut a few times, and she tried to force words out, but they wouldn't come.

"Well," he finally said after a long stretch of silence and started to stand up. "If you find that your social calendar is clearer than you were expecting it to be... say on Friday... we could give that a try."

Beckett stared at his retreating form, calling out, "Castle!" just before he got too far away. He turned back, looking expectant. "A crappy burger joint? That's what you call special?"

A wide smile spread across his face. "I can probably come up with something better."

"I would hope." She tried to keep her voice solemn, but her matching smile destroyed the effect.

"No motel either?"

"Not on a first date."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
